New Girl in Town
by kathrencrystle
Summary: Rhiannon is a valuable part of A-troupe this year and she usually impresses the majority of A-troupe by pulling out graceful and breathtaking moves but there is only one set of eyes that she really wants to impress...


**A/N:Hey guys KathrenCrystle here with a story that has been nagging on my mind for awhile now so I decided to start writing it so dont judge me it's my first ever Next Step fanfic so I will guarantee corny amatuer moments and character behaviour modifications here and there but I will try my best!Also for Regionals I need to have 1 more person able to compete in the teams so nobodys I'm making it 1 chapter per episode but I might be missing afew episodes just to keep the story going so it might go from episode 1 to episode 3 or 4 depending on the chance of the two interacting.**

* * *

 **Rhiannons P.O.V**

 _I'm in studio B with the most gorgeous dancer in A-Troupe placing butterfly kisses all over my arms and neck,my hands running over the developing yet firm muscle of his tanned brunette contemporary dancers got me pinned to a wall and the door to the studio closed and locked,his strong hands caressing my doesn't take long till he's pulled me into a passionate kiss,my fingers find his styled hair and get tangled in the silky awhile it looks like he's about to take his black sleeveless shirt off when..._

 **'Beep Beep'**

The sound of an iphone recording a video is unwelcome and I wake up with a start,just quick enough to see my younger sister Oriana run out my room giggling.I quickly check into Instagram on my phone and check her account...that little pencilhead had just posted a short video of me making kissy faces in my sleep,but the most annoying and infuriating thing was her very talented voice-over.

"Oh Daniel I love you!*kissy noises*"She said in a screechy,nails on a chalkboard voice.I don't know how I wasn't woken up by the sound of a dying rooster imitating me but my sister has always had these weird annoying ways.

I was on the verge of panic before I remembered Daniel or infact NONE of the dancers from A-Troupe followed her on any social media.I watch as all her friends from high school comment and like in a matter on seconds of the video going up.

I groan in annoyance and get into my dancing clothes,brush my hair,pack my bag then go down to breakfast where my smug sister sits there replying to all her friends comments.

"You know none of my friends follow you"I say bluntly as I spread my toast.

My Oriana looks at me with a sinister smirk"Well then how come 'CompassPointsWest' just liked it then huh?"

My heart drops as I snatch her phone out of her hands and look at the recent likers,for once she said the truth,I whine and quickly delete the video from Instagram and her camera roll.

"Oi!Rhiannon give it!"Oriana screams and snatches it back"Why'd you do that!"

As if stating the obvious I glare at her,grab my toast and catch the bus to 'The Next Step' dance studio.

When I arrive out the front teh only other people there are West and Chloe,I sigh and start to walk over only for West to bound over and bring it up voluntarily.I can tell he is excited for this mornings auditions.

"That video your sister posted this morning was so funny,and what was with the Daniel thing she didn't mean like ballet slash contemporary dancer Daniel right?"West chirped.

I processed this for a second then smiled and gave a fake laugh"No way she meant a Daniel from outside of dance him and I both go to...art...class yea Daniel Eastern"I say.

West looks satisfied with my answer"Okay cool cause if she meant Daniel from here that would be so weird!Kay thanks"He finished as James casually strolled out his moms car,closely followed by the E-girls getting out Emilys battle truck of a car with and Eldon tagging along with Emily once he get off the bus,Daniel turning up awhile later from up the street,I pass a shaky breath when I notice he is in the same clothing from my dream,flashbacks seeming too realistic rolled through my head,how soft his hair seemed how natural it felt to be in his arms,yet in reality I found myself being friend-zoned countless times.

Soon everyone from B-troupe showed up to audition for this years were soon called in and grabbed our stuff as we spilled in through the doors into studio were given about 10 minutes stretching time and I dropped my bag off before heading over to one of the bars,I reckoned my acro needed some attention aswell as my breakdancing.I jumped up in down afew times,taking deep breaths and shaking my hands.

"Nice dance moves,you gonna show them for auditions"I smile with a blush,stopping slowly as Daniel makes his way towards the same bar,his blindingly white grin making my heart flutter in my chest."Depends you gonna do your leg thing?" "What leg thing?" "You know how you swing your leg back and forth''I end and he smirks and shakes his head. 

I then bring my leg up,it sticking outward like a twig,I grip my foot and pull my leg upwards till my body is shaped like a toothpick,my long leg reaching up and freezing up to keep it in the straight position,I see Daniel watch,his eyes glued onto every move as I slwoly bring it down,I'm about to say something when we're ordered into warm up groups,the boys doing different types of pushups and the girls putting their hands behind their head and pedal their legs as we lay on the floor.

Kate and Chris call out groups after we do the first dolphin tail of the year."Okay first group"Daniel,Rhiannon,West,Emily and Stephanie"I feel a not form in my stomach as I nervously waddle out into the newely formed circle,Daniel walking up beside me and giving a friendly smile for comfort,I line up next to him,West on my right as Kate calls Daniel to the floor,he walks out and soon starts his routine,he moves gracefully,unlike me he shows control over his body,making sure every limb is in proper place as he moves,also unlike me he shows a consentration,whereas I usually whip out my best moves,hoping fate wishes me well as I move.

I get shivers as he flips,the movements showing respect but hidden to most is that quiet show of dominace and ownership of his place in finishes and I'm called out.I breath deeply and trot into the middle starting with a front aerial,watching and feeling myself move,trying to seem as graceful as possible.I hear the music as it starts to approach the bass drop and throw out my hands as the beat reaches the climax and I say "drop the bass!" and jump down to a windmill,I hear the other dancers whistle and cheer as my movements match the song,my legs spinning as my hips swivel and twist.I then notice the songs bass is coming into a temporary halt and I move into an elbow spin,my spinning slowing to a stop as the songs bass the halt stops and music bursts through the speakers I bounce up and into a one-handed chair flare,the break dancers in the room going wild at the complex move mastered by a girl,I sense the song coming to an end and I move into an elbow chair spin,my spin slowly yet again with the song as I slide to a stop when I face Kate and Chris,when the final beat plays I toss my head upwards towards them to signify my end,earning a histerical laugh from everyone but the E-girls who stare in cold hatred as I get up and stand next to Daniel.

I look at West before he's called and smirk"beat that!"I say fiercely as he runs out and starts his routine,I look at Daniel and see a cold look in his eyes,[i]he sees me as a threat now...[/i] I think and look at the ground as the other routines are called,we finish with our group routine and the next groups time flies and the groups are through and down to the final solo group,consisting of James,Giselle and Eldon,it's Giselle's turn,she's called out and runs out into the middle when my eye catches a girl walking 's blonde and looks like a competitive dancer as she walks cautiously out towards the circle,she may look nervous now but I can tell a fiercely competitive person just by looking at them.

"The auditions are in here right?" she stated looking around with an unsure expression.I notice Emily looks threatened and Daniel seems almost disgusted as Giselle slinks beside him,asking who is she,her actions earning a tinge of jealousy to form in my stomach.

"U-uhm everybody take five!"Kate announces,her movements all-over the place as she rushes over towards the girl,they start in conversation as the two shake E-girls growl and complain as they size up the girl.

I decide to head over to Daniel"You have any idea?"I ask and he shakes his head follows them as they head off into the office,the girl looks like she has potential.I wouldn't be supprised if she has been places to dance.I sit down next to Daniel as we all watch the three conversate in the space of the office.

I turn to look at Emily prance into the office,her face a sweet smile"nice mask Miss Emily the dragon lady"I mutter nd earn a chuckle Daniel who watches intently as the new girls face lights up"nice facade Em"Daniel says as Emily walks out looking more than unhappy.

She fills in he entourage and seconds later Kate and Chris file out and back to their former spots."Okay we'll go back to group four,this time with Michelle who is from Wisconsin and is auditioning for A-troupe"Kate says and I nod at the finiding out of her name.

Michelle walks into the room,in her dancing clothes,she looks nervous but quietly confident."James your up!"Chris says and James does some mini bounces before running into the starts with amazing tricks,flipping and turning,at one point he runs and flips off the wall.I also notice he does some elbow spins and copies afew of my moves in his routine.I growl as I notice the only thing the E-girls are fussing over is the fact that Riley would never like James.I watch said dancer and notice how standoffish his moves are,constently trying to dramatize all his actions with fierce competition and shows off to the girls whilst showing everyone he belongs in A-troupe.

Eldon then runs in and I watch with cold eyes as he prances about and spins like a little girl.I had always felt distaste towards him,I could always find faults in his choices and dancing,I mostly hated him for his obsession with Emily,he mostly focused on her,the blonde proving more important than dance.I feel the other dancers go off at his 'precision' as I pick apart his dance fails,enlargening small faults,[i]the timings off,his arms are sticking out too much,he has a lack of balance doing that,his body isn't symetrical[/i] I thought to song then reaches a point where it says"Shhh...hold it"I scoff as Eldon holds a finger to his lip and holds position till the song picks up again,the others laughing while I run my tongue along my teeth in he soon finishes and Giselle runs in,my main rival in acro as she pulls out all the stops,her moves well thought out,she was also my main competition over Daniel,making me sour around her as she slides along the ground.

Michelle is up and I hear Stephanie snicker"this new girl will be so embarrassed!"she soon lives to eat her words as the newbie runs out,leaping and flipping before jumping and sliding into the splits before rolling onto her knees and moving her arms perfectly to the music,she stands,flips and starts spinning her head,blonde locks going everywhere before she stands straight and points towards Kate and Chris to end her dance.'[i]she's amazing[/i]'I think and Kate and Chris clap wildly.I see all but two of the E-girls are clapping and congratulating the new glaring and calculating in her evil mind as Stephanie tries to boost her friends Kanye West ego.

Kate and Chris congratulate us all before retreating into their office,I look at Michelle and rush over"Oh my god!You were amazing,I'm Rhiannon,the only female breakdancer here,I see your contemporary?''I say and shake her hand,the girl beaming as she returns the shake"really?Thank you Rhiannon!Wow only female breakdancer?Thats pretty spectacular"she replies and I pretend to brush dust off my shoulders"I guess I am pretty cool",the girl giggles and has herself embraced in a hug from Beth as the James-obsessor and one of her B-troupe friends come over to compliment her.

Daniel and James come over and they complient and shooting a compliment back at James ,I stand next to Daniel who is lit up in awe and happiness."I feel like I have seen her on a poster for a competition,did she win somehting or?"Michelle seems nervous and kinda supprised by Daniels question"Yea maybe"her answer is shaky and her smile gets noticeably bigger,and having a sister means I know Michelle is hiding something,but I don't feel like pestering her.

We hang for abit whilst Kate and Chris make the hard decision.I found myself sitting over in the ports with my bag,on my phone as I messed around and deleted unwanted photos,the E-girls had gone to the juicebar and the B-troupers had scattered.I sighed as I run out of things to do on my phone and put it in my husky bag.I looked down at my emoji tights,I then smiled and pointed out all the emojis to match people at the studio."Whatcha doin?"I jump as the voice snaps me out of my trance,it's Daniel.I look up at him and watch as he sits down infront fo me"you gonna answer?"he asks with a chuckle"I don't know,just putting these tights to use I guess"I giggle and poke the devil to represent Emily.

Daniel watches and smiles"Emily?" "yup."We share a moment of awkward silence before I speak up"you did pretty well at your audition"I say with a soft voice."Thanks you too"Daniel replies and smiles at me.I mentally growl as I feel my heart yearn for me to complete the moment with a kiss but I fight it off seeing as Daniel looks unromanticized.

I back up slightly as West jogs out the door''They're gonna put the list up!"he says as he disapears."Good luck"I say and get to my feet,the brunette dancer helping me up as I put my bag both make our way towards the middle of studio A,there are already eager people waiting when we arrive.

Soon Kate and Chris walk out into the throng of dancers"alright dancers!" Chris calls"You guys were phenominal and amazing I can tell you put so much effort and dicipline into that,remember...if you don't make it this year there's always next year."Kate says,I can see she regrets and pains for those who were cut,I just hope I'm not one of the souls she pities."Ready?Congratulations again..."Chris says,clutching his clipboard to his chest before backing away towards the office wall,sticking it there and leaving.

I instantly move with the cluster,shoving,pushing and pulling is all that I can feel as I make my way to the eyes peeled on the wall as I shove,eventually making my way to the front,my eye's cast upon the form,my heart tight and feeling strangled as I look down the list.


End file.
